Talk:Quadrant
source? :moved from talk:stellar cartography but relevant here. * "defined by one meridian passing through the galactic core and the Sol System and a second one perpendicular to the first, that also passes through the galactic core." source? :I think it's one of those common facts (and I'm sure it's also been shown on Trek at sometime, or mentioned in background). A quadrant is a standard for dividing something into 4 equal parts. For example, if somebody asks you to divide a pie into quadrants, one would cut it into 4 equal slices. When quadrants are mentioned in Trek, it is surmised that the Milky Way Galaxy is divided into 4 equal sections with the center at the Galactic core. - Enzo Aquarius 17:07, 13 March 2006 (UTC) yes, a quadrant is a quarter of a circle but whats the source for "one meridian passing through the galactic core and the Sol System"?-- 17:14, 13 March 2006 (UTC) How many Quadrants are there in a given Galaxy? How many quadrants are there in the Galaxy ? I thought a quadrant was 1/4th of a galaxy. 00:56, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :Four. Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta. -- Sulfur 00:57, 24 April 2007 (UTC) ::Well look at the word "Quadrant". "Quad" means four - you do the math. :D - :::Though, in fairness, as noted here, there have been "quadrants" referenced that don't follow the Alpha/Beta/Gamma/Delta convention eventually decided upon, or the etymological implication of a foursome. --TommyRaiko 01:44, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :::: Heh, in the original pitch Star Trek is..., the mission of the Yorktown is patrolling the "ninth quadrant". --Bp 02:40, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Gideon Illusory Quadrant :moved from talk:stellar cartography but relevant here. If someone can find me an episode refrence, I can write start the article. 21:01, 11 April 2008 (UTC) : It was never called that. --Alan 05:14, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Removed text I removed the following text: When Captain Kirk found himself aboard a [[USS Enterprise (replica)|replica of the Enterprise]] after having supposedly beamed down to the surface of planet Gideon, he checked the viewscreen to see that the "ship" was no longer in orbit of Gideon. When asked by co-captive Federation Bureau of Planetary Treaties didn't know, and that "I'm not familiar with that quadrant." ( ) It makes no sense as written... if someone can clean it up, it can go back. -- Renegade54 18:08, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Quadrants in real astronomy? Just out of interest, do real astronomers use the Alpha / Beta etc. Quadrant system with the Milky Way? Avengah 01:08, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :No. It's a Star Trek invention. – Cleanse 02:13, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Quadrants and the Real Life "Cell System" of Griding a Sectional in Search and Rescue In the Civil Air Patrol we "grid" sectionals using a system where be divide a sectional chart into what are, by true definition, "quadrants." We then continue to divide those main quadrants into small sections. This is referred to as the "Cell System" and allows CAP Pilots and Observers to direct themselves to very specific parts of the map. Perhaps, as a solution to this, the Quadrants of the galaxy in Star Trek are so divided down into small "quadrants" and "sectors." What I am talking about can be seen in this image from one of our CAP cites... http://www.cap-es.net/CAPGrids/Cell%20G1.gif --Major Carrales 18:38, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not clear on what this has to do with the article- are you saying that the Quadrant system is derived from the Cell System? Such an assertion would need evidence of it to be in the article.--31dot 19:52, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I am making the point that it is possible that the term "quadrant" has mulitple logical uses other than the 4 basic Quadrants of the Galaxy and that it is not impossible or even all that inconsistant that some smaller area of space might also be called a quadrant. Thus, when it says the "Enterprise is the only ship in the quadrant," it may not mean the Alpha or Beta Quadrant, but, rather, some smaller I did not want to place this specuation in the main article, but rather run it by folks here for commentary prior to even bringing it up that a quadrant might refer to smaller areas as well as the larger galactic.--Major Carrales 20:00, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :While it is an interesting subject, I might suggest that in the future a question or discussion like this would be more appropriate for the Reference Desk, as posts on article are ideally supposed to be relevant to the article itself, and not general discussion of the subject. --31dot 20:06, March 28, 2010 (UTC) How is this "irrelevant" to the discussion? In the pages describing Col West from ST:TUC, the process known as "frocking" is speculated to why Col West is wearing an admiral rank and when he should be wearing that of a Captain. I would propose that a system like the "cell system" might be as worthy of mention as that in regards to the use of the word "quadrant" this occasion. I only posted it here as a courtesy for discuss prior to it being hammered after posting. It was my impression that a page like this talk page was for discussion of how best to document things on Memory Alpha....which us what I was doing by posting this. Unless I misunderstand. I am here, after all, to be educated. --Major Carrales 02:19, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :You said that you didn't want it in the article and were merely posting speculation- which would make it irrelevant to the article and its talk page. If you do want it in the article, that is a different matter and certainly you can discuss it here. If you want to discuss something for an article- just say so- you don't need to discuss discussing it. :Regarding the subject, unless the writers, crew, or some authority that can be cited have discussed the cell system as an inspiration for Quadrants or an explanation for its uses, such a mention would probably consitute original research. If Col. West similarly lacks citations then the frocking passage possibly shouldn't be there either.--31dot 10:42, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I get a might bit confused lately about just how canon everything going into Memory Alpha just is. For example, one thing I noticed well before I made my first post was that there is a desire by some to try to explain away inconsistancies with speculation of just this type. This occurs in the background sections mostly. The need to try to make it "make sense" seems to occur on many a page here. I just need to know to what degree "speculative canon" can be taken and written into the acticles here. The Col West "brevet officer" thing, for example, is only one of many such items I've read. I just need guidance on such things and thank you much for your kindly consideration. In any case, I try not to wander too far outside of reviewing the comic books to avoid issues like this. --Major Carrales 06:50, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Speculation is only allowed if it can be cited- such as a statement from a cast/crew member or episode writer commenting on it (we have a lot of those from Ronald D. Moore) or a passage from a reference book, or anything like that. Otherwise, we would be loaded down with speculations and explanations, which may or may not be true. In this case, you could be right- I don't know- but it could also be that the writers have never heard of the "cell system" and just made things up as they went along. That's why we need citeable evidence. As to Col. West, as I said it is possible that should not be there either, I'm not sure what the rationale is for having it.--31dot 10:46, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Xindi & Expance? On STE, the enterprize is sent to investigate a enemy that threat to destroy earth, called Xindi.I assume they did not have fast engines, they all are located within the alpha quadrant, but theres no mentioning to them, just wondering if they weren´t big enough force to be considered major precence in quadrant. However they did occupy most of the expance, so sohuld there be a mentioning or at least subnote to those in sub-quatrants? --JHawx 23:50, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well, a few things. First, the point of Enterprise as a show was that it was the first Earth ship with engines fast enough to go great distances, and Earth does seem to be near the Alpha/Beta quadrant border, so we don't know what quadrant the expanse is in. Second, they Xindi weren't actually shown to be occupying all that much of the expanse, in fact Enterprise had to try pretty hard to find them once inside. A great number of the planets we saw in the expanse, probably the majority of them, had no Xindi presence at all. We do know that the Xindi later played some role in Starfleet, there were Xindi crewmembers on the Enterprise-J. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:37, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Valid points, but the expanse itself did play a major role within the TGE, being massive region of space, should we mention it as a subrealm? I belive that during the season 3 start they mentioned it was mapped something over 700 (something) lightyears across (assuming by the vulcans) ... Sorry, memory is little hazy on this matter, as its been a while since i watched the series with a though. --JHawx 09:20, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :What is "the TGE," and what does it matter what major role the expanse played or its size? The Delphic Expanse is the actual name of the entire area of space we are talking about, not to be confused with the extent of Xindi space (which I already said was much smaller). The thing is, the Delphic Expanse was defined by the area of space surrounded by a dense layer of those thermobaric clouds. It wasn't a "subrealm" or anything anymore than Australia can be described as a subrealm if you definite as "everything on that big island surrounded by the south Pacific." The reason we don't see the expanse later on is because it no longer exists later on, the thermobaric clouds that defined its location and existence ceased to exist when Enterprise destroyed the Delphic Expanse sphere network that was generating those clouds. The planets are all there, but they are not part of something called the "Delphic Expanse," just like Moscow still exists but is not part of something called the "Soviet Union." --OuroborosCobra talk 19:51, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Unnamed quadrants I'm wondering if we need an Unnamed quadrants page to go with Unnamed sectors. An example I would give is the one where Sherman's Planet is supposed to be located. --LauraCC (talk) 20:49, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Has its quadrant location since been revealed somewhere? Or is it in one of the so-called "minor quadrants"? --LauraCC (talk) 16:38, June 7, 2016 (UTC)